hedgehog_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Két Ara/Personality
__TOC__ Personality Két is very carefree and relaxed, preferring to have fun in life and live as it comes to her than worry what the consequences of any actions she might take have. Két lives for her goals and her beliefs, and has been quoted saying that she'd rather die fighting for what she believes in than give up on her beliefs. Because of this, once she has decided on something, it is impossible to talk her out of it and she will often flat-out ignore any concerns to show that she has no intention of listening to them. She is a bit rude to people she doesn't have respect for, and she is somewhat genre savvy, often able to pick up on situations simply by observing them for long enough. She is also rather bold and brazen, refusing to cooperate with pirates who clearly had an advantage over her simply because she didn't want to work with them. She is also the type to boldly declare her goals, even in front of enemies and people she knows little to nothing about. Két has a natural desire to want to help and protect people, even if she doesn't know them. She seems to be highly adventurous and often acts off of silly whims and beliefs, such as when she decided to dock on Veil Island simply because "everyone knows that there's at least one nice person in a wretched hive of scum and villainy like this". However, because of this, her logic is not always sound, regardless of whether or not she ends up being right. Két also dislikes people who think that they're better than other people - while people who have confidence in their abilities are fine, she doesn't like it when they think that gives them the right to act as if they can control other people's actions. She tends to think that these people are a waste of time, but when it comes to those that oppress others with their own power, all bets are out and Két becomes determined to kick their asses. She also seems to dislike thieves, but doesn't mind them if they have a noble cause. Relationships 'Allies' Red Bow Pirates Két is very close to the members of her crew, considering them family and doing everything in her power to help them. Damaru Két's first encounter with Damaru was when he stole the supplies that she and Jasmine were buying on Veil Island. Két's dislike of thieves caused her to become enraged and chase after him, however once she figured out why he'd taken the supplies in the first place she made a complete 180 and decided that he would be her first crew member. She helped stand up to Mez and essentially freed him from the former pirate, and for this reason Damaru feels that he is in debt to her. Other Allies Két has befriended a few people over the course of her journey and they have become her allies, helping her throughout her journey. Jasmine Jasmine is an aspiring Marine who Két met in Vestige Town on Luistara, Két helped her protect her town from a Pirate attack, and came to respect her as a friend. Jasmine also respects Két, learning from her ideals and lifestyle, but is a bit exasperated by her carefree personality at times. Jasmine also lets Két use her boat to travel in exchange for allowing her to tag along until they find a Marine base. Két is often encouraging Jasmine to pursue her goals, and encouraging her when she's too nervous to do things like dock in a dangerous place. 'Enemies' Seraph A pirate who Két came to be at odds with while on Luistara. Seraph disagreed with her on how pirates should act, and the two fought briefly. However, Két's skill ended up being too much for him and she defeated him with ease. Mez Két seems to dislike Mez due to his personality and the fact that he regards himself as being above other people. Upon hearing about how he controls Veil Island, she has decided to kick his ass and free it from his grasp.